I don't care what there going to say!
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Rapunzel and Jack are dating but Rapunzel has a dirty little secret, She's cheating on him, it's Elsa's coronation and Jack is falling in love with Elsa but then she shows her ice powers after Anna wanted to marry Hans and runs away, But oh No Rapunzel wants Jack Back,He loves Elsa and Rapunzel ever so slightly so looks like a love triangle! (SORRY I JUST LOVE THE DRAMA!)
1. Chapter 1

**JACK P.O.V**

I landed on Rapunzel's balcony, She hurried up and closed the closet door, And turned around and nervously smiled at me, like she was hiding something,...

"Hi, Jack." She said Nervously, Rapunzel is my girlfriend.

"Hi,- What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing,-" She quickly said, Then I heard a whisper in the closet.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Said Rapunzel guarding the closet door, I arched a brow.

"Anyway's-... Today is my cousin Elsa's coronation!" Said Rapunzel.

"Okay,... Wait you have a cousin?" I asked.

"Uh yeah,- Her name is Elsa, But the last time I saw her is when I was 5, But then she shut Anna and I out, And I never saw her again." Said Rapunzel.

"And today is her 21st birthday, and her coronation because 3 years ago when she was 18 er parents, my uncle and Aunt died." Said Rapunzel.

'Wow, sorry for that, what's wrong, why are you Guarding the closet?" I asked.

"No reason!" Said Rapunzel.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go see North, I'll be back in an hour." I said then kissed her, (OKAY I JUST HAVE TO SAY, IF YOU KNOW ME, YOU ALREADY KNOW I DON'T LIKE JACKUNZLE I HAD TO GET THAT OFF MY CHEST BEFORE I THROW UP ALL MY HALLOWEEN CANDY FROM LAST NIGHT, BUT DON'T YOU WORRY SNOWFLAKES JELSA IS COMING SOON IN A COUPLE CHAPTERS!)

Then I flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>RAPUNZEL P.O.V<strong>

When Jack left, I then let Flynn out of the closet, "He's gone." I whispered.

Flynn walked out, "Rapunzel whats going on, and who's him and why do you keep locking me in the closet?" Flynn asked.

"No reason!, and did I say him, I meant,... HAM!" I lied, OKAY I'M CHEATING ON JACK AND FLYNN NOR JACK KNOW!,I feel like a lying dumass bitch! (YEAH NO FUCKS. -.-)

"Are you coming to my cousin Elsa's Coronation?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Said Flynn, then we went into a deep make out on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

"Okay Elsa, you can do this!, just conceal it!" I told my self the touch my window, It quickly froze.

"I can't!" I burst into then.

"I've shut out my sister for 13 years! Just because I'm,- I'M A MONSTER!" I cried., I was doing it again!, talking to myself, Well I'm used to it. After my parent's died that all I've been doing, and Today Is my coronation.

I walked over to my window just looking at the towns people, I took a deep breath and Began to sing.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
>Make one wrong move and everyone will know" I sang as I took my gloves off and picked up the two coronation objects, and turned around and imaged the town's people, But they froze, So I turned around and looked at my bare hands.<p>

"But it's only for today" I Sang As I slipped one glove on

"It's agony to wait" I sang as I slipped the last one on.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!" I sang as I swung my bedroom doors open for the first time In 13 years.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

"Be the good girl you always have to be" I sang As I walked down the hall.

_"_Conceal" I sang

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" I sang as I closed my eyes and shook my head

I sang and Looked down and saw My cousin Rapunzel, And a white haired Man Ooh He's kinda cute SHUT UP ELSA YOU CAN'T LOVE!, But then I saw a brown haired man Lurking Behind Rapunzel, and It looked Like Rapunzel was trying to Hide him from the white hair boy.

I just turned around and walked to the meeting room, were I will be queen,

I saw that handsome white haired man.

Rapunzel Looked Nervous.

When I walked down, At the corner of my eye, I saw the white Haired boy starring at me.

I tried to hide the blush.

Then I walked to the front and bowed my head down so the man could put the tiara on my head.

Then I went to reach for the two objects But then, "Your majesty the gloves?"

I took off the gloves slow ad steady, My hands shook as I reached for the Two objects.

The I turned around taking a deep breath.

then he spoke, I looked down my hands, The objects were freezing!

"Queen Elsa of arendelle!" He finished I quickly put down the objects and slipped the gloves back on.

I turned back and smiled, I Looked at the white haired boy, He was smiling and starring into my eyes, I blushed and Went back to looking at the towns people.

AT THE BALLROOM ROOM

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

WOW!, Rapunzel's cousin Is beautiful! SHUT UP JACK, Besides I'm dating Rapunzel, speaking of Rapunzel were is she?

I looked around the ballroom.

Wait a minute,... I looked at a dark corner and saw Rapunzel making out with a brown haired guy.

I walked over with a 'Really what the fuck!' face

"JACK!" She said Jumping up.

The guy turned around and looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Rapunzel's boyfriend, Now ex-Boyfriend." I answered.

"Wait a minute, RAPUNZEL!, you were cheating on us!" He said angrily, Well now I know I don't have to be mad at the guy.

"Yes I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, We both gave a disgusted Face and walked away.

Then everyone stood in equal straight rows and bowed.

Rapunzel sat in the corner sobbing, the brown haired guy and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at Rapunzel.

Then the man up front spoke, "Queen Elsa of arendelle." He said, Then Elsa walked out,... God she beautiful, but I can now I can say that!, I'm a free man.

"Princess Anna of arendelle." Said the man. then Anna came running out.

Then she waved, then the man moved her to next to Elsa, It looked awkward to Anna.

Then everyone cheered and clapped.

Then the brown Haired man who's name was Flynn, Told me Rapunzel me this is has been going on for a month.

I was shocked, He was as Well.

Then I told him about me having my eyes set on Elsa.

"Then go introduce yourself!" He suggested.

"I don't know,..." I said Looking Down then I turned and saw Elsa and Anna giggling, I smiled at that.

Then Flynn and I walked over, "Your majesty." Said Flynn.

Then Flynn bowed.

"Aren't you gonna bow?" Anna asked, I snapped out of starring at Elsa, "No because that means I have to look down from your sister's Beautiful face." I answered.

"Elsa, DID YOU HEAR THAT HE THINKS YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" Anna said Jumping up and down.

Elsa blushed, "Thank you." Said Elsa.

Then a small Old man walked over.

"Your majesty the duke of Weasel town." Said another man.

"Weselton!" The duke snapped.

"Duke weselton your majesty, and as your closest partner in trade, Only seems that I ask you for your first dance as queen." Said the man,The he jumped up and spun around.

Then the top of his head hair, Flipped over.

Elsa,Anna,Flynn,And I snorted, trying not to laugh.

Then Elsa cleared her throat.

"Thank you, only I don't dance." Said Elsa.

"Oh,.." Said the duke, "But my sister does."

Anna laughed, "Oh well, lucky you!" Said the duke as he grabbed Anna's arm the pulled her out to the dance floor with her saying, "Oh I don't so."

but he got her anyways.

They danced around, Elsa giggled a couple minutes later Anna was giggling and rubbing her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah, I just wish it could be like this all the time!" Said Anna.

"Me too." I said smiling.

_catch me!_

_ANNA!_

_you see the gloves will help conceal don't feel don't let it show._

"But It can't." I said frowning.

"But why not." Said Anna OH NO SHES ABOUT TO TOUCH ME. "It just can't!" I snapped as I turned away.

Anna stayed quiet and turned away, "Excuse me." Said Anna sadly then walked Away.

The white haired boy and Brown Haired boy introduced themselves to Me,

The white haired Boy appears to Be Jack Frost, And the other Flynn.

I giggled, They then asked what's wrong.

"It's not something I can talk about." I answered.

They just smiled.

Then Rapunzel Pulled Jack off to the Side.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

"Why are you flirting with Elsa?!" Asked Rapunzel, I ripped My hand away from her's.

"I do What I want now." I answered. (SOUNDS ALOT LIKE ME LOL)

"Jack please take me back!" She sobbed.

I felt bad, But then again I didn't.

I stayed quiet, "Wait a minute do you love Elsa?!" Rapunzel snapped.

"Does it matter?" I asked

"YES!" She yelled.

"I do what I want." I answered.

Then turned around. "JACK NO PLEASE!" Said Rapunzel sobbing.

I ignored.

Then Rapunzel walked over to Us to listen to what we were saying, I just stayed quiet.

Then Anna ran over Holding a strangers Hand.

"Elsa!, I mean queen Elsa!" Said Anna.

"I would like to present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Said Anna, Elsa Gave a head bow.

"Your Majesty, we would like your blessing for Our marriage." Said Hans.

"Wait what?" Asked Elsa.

"I'm confused." Said Elsa.

"I know we haven't worked the plans ourselves." said Anna.

Then she Babbled on,

"Anna. no body's brothers are staying and nobody is getting Married." Said Elsa.

"Wait what?" Asked Anna.

"Can I speak you please, Alone?" Elsa asked

"No, what ever you Have to say you can say to the both of us." Said Anna.

"Fine, you can't Marry a man you just met." Said Elsa.

"You can if it's true love!" Said Anna.

"Anna what do you know about true love?" Asked Elsa.

"More than you!, All you know is shut people out!" Said Anna.

Elsa went quiet.

"You asked for My blessing but My answer no." Said Elsa as she started to walk away.

"Now if you'll excuse me." said Elsa trying to walk away.

"The party is over close the gates!" Said Elsa.]

"Elsa please wait!" Said Anna as she ripped one of Elsa's gloves off.

"HEY!, GIVE ME BACK MY GLOVE!" Said Elsa.

"Elsa please, Please I can't live like this anymore!" Said Anna pleading her.

"Then leave!" Said Elsa.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel loudly angrily whispered.

Elsa just turned and walked away.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Asked Anna.

"Enough Anna." Said Elsa.

"No why did you shut me out, w-why did you shut the world out, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled at the top of her lungs And she swung around and created a small wall of spiked up ice sickles,... WAIT WHAT!

ELSA HAS POWERS LIKE ME!?

"Sorcery." Hissed the duke.

"Elsa,..." Anna whispered everyone starred at Elsa as if she was a Monster, But I think she Looks a lot like, My future lover (LOL)

Then Elsa turned away and Ran out the door.

Every sat there speachless.

Then Anna,Hans,Rapunzel,Flynn,And I started to run after her.

**OoH YOU KNOW WHAT DAT MEANS?, A LOVE TRIANGLE! AND RAPUNZEL WHY SUCH A DIRTY LITTLE LAIR, AND DO YOU THINK FLY SHOULD FORGIVE HER OR NOT BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW JACK BACKED THE HELL UP. SO IF YOU WANT MORE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND IF YOU KNOW ME YOU ALREADY KNOW I LOVE THEM AND SERIOUSLY WHEN I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR SUCH A SUCH A PERIOD OF TIME I FEEL SO FUCKING DESERTED AND SAD AND LEFT ALONE,... XOXOXOXO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELSA P.O.V**

HOW COULD I DO THIS, More like why would Anna tried to get Married to a man she just Met, I don't give two fly fucks, I have to get away from here!

I ran out and Opened the two front double doors, there was a whole crowd of people. when they saw me they cheered and clapped.

I Looked Back and saw the duke,his men,Hans,Anna,Rapunzel,Flynn,And Jack running towards me, I picked Up the bottom of my dress and Ran down the steps.

"The Queen, It is her!" said the crowd, "The beautiful Queen!" They cheered.

I stopped in front of a woman with her baby in his Arms I backed up and gripped onto the Fountain.

Then It quickly froze I gasp then I turned Back and saw Jack fly out of the Door and stare down at me, then the duke ran out.

"There she is, STOP HER!" He Yelled.

"Please just stay away from me, JUST STAY AWAY!" I said scared with my hands up back away, then Ice shot out of my bare hand and made the Duke and his two men slip.

He rubbed his nose and sat up, "Monster!, M-MONSTER!" He yelled.

I Looked back and saw the people backing up as if they believed as well that I was Monster.

WELL THEY'RE RIGHT!

Then the woman with the baby backed up protecting her baby from me.

I then started to run, As I did everyone cleared a path for me so I wouldn't be near them.

"ELSA!" I Heard Rapunzel And Anna yell.

I ran down the stairs to in front of the fjord.

Jack had Landed, right Behind me, He offered his Hand I Backed up and saw Ice forming under my foot as I inched near the water.

"Elsa, Don't do this." Said Jack as he remained to hold his hand out.

Then I looked Up and saw Anna, "ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" She yelled.

I touched the water and the Ice became sturdy Enough to run on.

"ELSA DON'T!" Yelled Jack as he was about to Grab me but I ran.

"ELSA!" he yelled. I ran across the fjord, Every step I took on it froze.

"ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" Yelled Anna.

I ignored and reached the other side and ran up the hill.

I CAN'T GO BACK, AND I'LL NEVER GO BACK!

I ran threw the snowy and dark woods.

I sobbed as I ran, Soon I fell over I sat in the snow for a second crying and hiding my face into my knees.

Then I looked up ahead and saw a tall,dark,cold,snowy,and foggy mountain I stood Up and walked up the side of it, I had a weird feeling,as If I belonged here.

Then I began to sing,

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen." I sang in a sad weak voice.<p>

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!" I said as I Hugged my self<p>

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!" I sang as I ripped my remanding glove Off.<strong><br>**

"Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!" I sang as I Made a snowman, and a simple slow snowfall, then made it drop quickly<p>

"I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!" I sang As I unclipped my dark purple cape and let it fly away<p>

"It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!" I sang as I Ran up the Mountain.<p>

"It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!" I sang as I Made a small section of Ice stairs, then stepped on one of the stairs and made it crystal clear.

"Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!" I sang As I spread my hands and Ran up the steps turning it crystal clear then reach the Top.<p>

"Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!" I sang as I stomped My foot and Made a huge snowflake appear on the ground, then Looked around at the perimeter Then Made the snowflake beneath my feet rise.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!" I sang as I Made a Huge ice chandelier Appear, then I ripped Off the Necklace Jack Had Gave to me and threw it aside.

"Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!" I sang as I ripped My hair out of it's bun and Into a long french Braid and Pushed the Bangs Back, then I gestured My Hand Up and Made a light Blue ice dress that showed One of my legs And Made a long Ice cape with snowflake designs.<p>

"Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!" I sang Out loud to show Off my New huge ice castle to the World, Then I turned around and walked Back inside and my Ice balcony's door magically Slammed by themselves.<p>

I ran around, I'M SO EXCITED I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE THIS PLACE!

I played with my new Ice cape.

Then I looked outside at the snowman I built, Olaf.

I walked out holding back the tears.

"Of course I want to build a snowman  
>There I've said it. I've confessed.<br>But I need to stay locked up inside  
>Although I hate to hide.<br>I know it's for the best  
>You know you're still my best friend<br>I wish that I  
>Could be out there by your side<br>Of course I wanna build a snowman  
>Oh how I'd love to build a snowman.<br>Wait up Anna!" I sang

"Of course I want to build a snowman  
>And run around and dance and play<br>I'm really lonely stuck inside my room  
>my life's all gloom and doom<br>But I have gotta stay.  
>(Hang in there, Elsa!)<br>I know you're feeling lonely  
>I know I am too<br>But my powers will not subside  
>Con-ceal, don't feel, con-ceal, don't feel" I sang<p>

"Anna?  
>Yes, I know you're out there.<br>It must've been tough on your own.  
>But now my magic has grown much too strong<br>I've feared this all along  
>Must be alone.<br>But you deserve much better  
>Then what I can be<br>There's nothing that I can do.  
>Of course I wanna build a snowman<br>Okay bye." I sang.

"Of course I want to build a snowman" I sang then hugged the snowman And sobbed.

"At least I know Anna is safe." I said Wiping a tear from my eye.

I got back up and walked back inside.

I walked to my balcony and starred up at the stars.

I was now Happy,But alone, BUT FREE!, Finally after 13 I finally get to get the hell out of there and see the world instead of half of it from a bedroom window.

Maybe since I'm gone Anna will Open up the Gates!, Maybe she'll rule now,Maybe she'll really get married to that Hans guy!,- Yeah I don't want that last part to Happen, It's like all I saw in him was him wanting to rule and Become king, I've heard of him while In a trade note for the southern isles, I heard he is the 13th in line for the throne, and that's 1,300 years for him to wait, I'll still be alive, Because when I was a little girl I was told that someone named Man in the moon gave me these powers.

And now I'm Immortal, and Have to deal with this curse forever.

Then I got to thinking of Jack, He was THE Jack frost and He has the same powers as me, and he found that out last night at my coronation.

But, I still hurt Anna and that Means I could hurt ANYONE.

I went Back in side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

It started to snow, Anna and Rapunzel and everyone else started to shiver, except me.

I just can't believe ELSA HAS THE SAME POWERS AS ME!

"PRINCESS ANNA!" Yelled the duke.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How long did you know of your witch of a sister had this dangerous curse?" Asked the duke.

"What the Hell did you just say?" Asked Hans. (GO HANS, EVEN THOUGH YOUR REALLY A DICK, DEFEND EVEN THOU YOU DON'T MEAN IT!)

"And you must be cursed to, ARE YOU A MONSTER TOO?" Asked the Duke as he hid behind his Men.

"No, And nobody is a monster!" Answered Anna.

"Yeah, ONLY YOU SISTER QUEEN ELSA!" He yelled.

"CALL MY COUSIN THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!" Yelled Rapunzel.

"Yeah!" Said Flynn.

"You guys are all crazy!" Said the duke.

"And someone needs to go after her!" Said woman.

"I will." I called out, Everyone looked at me.

"And I'm coming to!" Said Anna,Rapunzel,And Flynn at the same time.

I didn't want Rapunzel to come, But that's her cousin and this is a very good time to be able to see her again.

"you will leave first thing In the morning!" Said A guard.

"No, I will leave Now." Said Anna, I agreed, Really I just wanted to see Elsa again.

I think I'm In love with Elsa.

She Just so beautiful!

"We'll sail across the Fjord." Said Rapunzel.

"No need, It completely frozen." Said Flynn, we all looked back to see everything freezing.

Then we All left Flynn and I kept Our distance from Rapunzel.

We walked all the way to a small cabin Because Rapunzel and Anna fell into a small river and their dresses began to freeze.

We all walked In the cabin.

"Whoo Hoo!" Said A voice.

We turned and saw the salesman.

"We have swimming suits and a sun balm of my own in invention, Yah?" He asked cheery.

"Oh, Well I was wondering if you had any winter boots, A-And dresses?" Asked Anna.

"That would be In our winter stock." Said The Man.

"Oh." Said Rapunzel as they looked at the bare corner but only a tennis racket, Two pairs of boots,and Two dresses.

Then Anna and Rapunzel grabbed their Stuff and set it on the counter.

"Oh, I was just wondering, Has anyone else pass by here, Like the Queen perhaps?" Asked Rapunzel.

"The only ones crazy enough to be in this storm is you and your friends dear." He answered.

Then at that Moment a man covered in snow walked In.

"You and this fellow, Whoo, Hoo Big summer blow out!" Said the Man, he walked up and stood in front of Anna, Very close, too close.

"Carrots, Behind you." He said.

"Oh!,excuse me." Said Anna then moved over.

He then grabbed the carrots and threw them on the counter.

Then he went over and grabbed a pick axe and Rope.

"What a powerful storm, Where ever could it be coming from?" Asked the Man.

"the North Mountain." Answered the Stranger.

"The North Mountain, So you know where Elsa is?" asked Anna.

"The Queen?, Yes I do." Said the Man.

"Can you bring us to her?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Sorry, I don't take People Places." Said the Man.

"May I remind you who we are?" Asked Anna.

"Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel." Answered the Man.

"Yes, so therefore we are royalty and you shall help us." Said Anna.

"Sorry, But were Not In THE Arendelle right Now." Said the Man.

"Just Please I know how to stop this Winter." Said Anna.

"Nope sorry, I have a Job." Said the Man as he set down his rope.

"And that will be forty." Said the cashier man.

"What?, No ten." Said The Man.

"Oh sorry that's no good." Said the Cashier Man.

"You see this is from our winter stock and the supply and demand have a big Problem." Said the Man.

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand Problem?, I sell Ice for a living." Said the Man the we Looked outside and saw a sleigh full of ice blocks.

"Help me out." Said the Man.

"Not much I can do." Said the Man.

"Okay just tell me something what was Happening on the North Mountain, anything Magical?" Asked Anna.

"Yes, Now back up, while I deal with this crook." Said the Man as he pulled his scarf down and off his face.

Then the what we thought to be the 'small man.' stood up and turned out to be almost 7 feet tall, "Vat did you call me?" He asked then he picked the Man and threw him out.

"Bye Bye!" He waved.

Then he came back inside and sat down.

"So just the outfits and the boots, Yah?" He asked.

"Um,.." Said Anna.

Then she bought the clothes,Boots and the stuff the Man was going to get.

then we walked over to were the man was staying. He was singing.

"Reindeers are better than people  
>Sven, don't you think that's true?<p>

Yeah, people will beat you  
>And curse you and cheat you<br>Every one of them's bad except you

Oh, thanks buddy  
>But people smell better than reindeers<br>Sven, don't you think that I'm right?

That's once again true,  
>For all except you<p>

You got me, let's call it a night

Good night

Don't let the frostbite bite" he sang.

Then Anna and the rest of us busted in.

"Nice duet." Said Anna.

as she gripped Onto her new dress, Rapunzel played with her new pinkish/purplish dress and gloves.

"Oh it's just you, what do you want?" He asked.

Then I noticed there was a reindeer next to him.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain Please." Anna Pleaded.

"I already told you, I Don't take people places." Said the Man.

"Let me re prahse that." Said Anna as she threw the bag of pick axe and rope on him.

"Hey!" He said then stopped and looked into it and pulled the Pick axe and rope out. He Looked at Anna.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter." Said Anna.

He let out a long sigh.

"We leave at dawn, And you forgot the carrots for Sven." He said laying back down.

Then Anna threw the bag of carrots onto his face.

"Ow!" He said then Looked into it, Then the Reindeer Sniffed into the Bag and got excited at the site of Carrots.

Anna cleared her throat after say sorry, "We leave now, Right now." Said Anna, Then we all walked out and took a deep Breath.

**AWE SO CUTE, WANT MORE?, AND HERES A QUESTION HOW SHOULD JACK'S/ELSA/RAPUNZEL LOVE TRIANGLE GO LEAVE THAT IN A REVIEW AND PLEASE BEFORE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE, I WOULD LIKE YOU MENTION YOUR NAME BEFORE WRITTING THE LOVE TRIANGLE CHAPTERS YOU HELPED ME WITH SO,... BYE! XOXOXO**


End file.
